The Raven's Feathers
by Sick Minded Productions
Summary: A Raven's Feathers can tell a tale, to those who can read it, of all the Raven had done and places it has been, can you read the feathers of a Raven.
1. The Feather Collection

The Raven's Feathers

A Raven's Feathers can tell a tale, to those who can read it, of all the Raven had done and places it has been, can you read the feathers of a Raven.

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone welcome to T.R.F. this here is a collection of short stories that focus on Raven in some way. I just felt like doing this and I will probably do many of these stories to death, but I really can't help myself whenever I get an idea I just have to write it out, so please bear with me. Anyway not much else to say so I do not own the Teen Titans or any songs that might be mentioned in this collection.<p>

I am writing this for the heck of it and hopeully your enjoyment so comments are important so I can make any changes necessary and continue doing good work. Oh and I do accept anonyomus reviews.

So you all have a good time reading these now I hope you will at least. Oh and one more thing if you don't like these stories, please, no flames. Updates will be random depending on how much free time I have.

* * *

><p>List of Feathers<p>

A New Addition

Beast Boy over hears an exchange between Raven and Starfire with chilling repercussions for Robin.

An Unusual Earth Custom

Starfire learns of an unusual Earth custom and drags Raven into participating with her.

A Moment of Truth

After the _Beast_ incident Raven and Beast Boy have a discussion that will have a great impact on their lives.

A Little Elbow Grease

After the _Overload_ incident Raven has begun hanging around the garage more often and Cyborg is wondering what's up.

Love Potion #9

Jinx has been experimenting with love potions and her newest creation sends her stumbling around Jump City kissing everything in sight until she kisses Raven on Thirty-Fourth and Vine

Regret

On the eve of Starfire's wedding to Glrdsklechhh Blackfire catches Raven spying on her and captures the girl and then she shares with Raven the greatest regret of her life, after all Raven is the only one who will understand Blackfire's regret.

One Choice

Terra stands upon the brink of a crossroad of her life, but before she takes that plunge she is determined to find some answers down the rarely seen and even more rarely used third fork.

The Carnival of Love

Raven is wandering about the carnival and when she bumps into Starfire the alien girl surprises Raven with some very accurate ideas about how Raven is feeling right now. Starfire decides to stick with Raven and show her something that Raven never thought that she could find.

The Carnival of Love II

Blackfire has a plan in store for Raven and Starfire and she will not stop until she gets what she desires no matter the cost.

One Choice II

Slade is coming for Terra and Terra has been hiding something else from the Titans. Now Terra has to make one final choice.

Saturdays in the Park

Every Saturday since the Brotherhood's defeat Raven disappears and it isn't untill one Saturday while the rest of the Titans are chasing Dr. Light they come across Raven in the park and learn just why she has been vanishing every Saturday.

Strange Bedfellow

Raven and Jinx have managed to form an odd sort of communication ever since the Brotherhood's defeat and one day things get even stranger. Raven is called to Jinx's apartment where she is confronted with the strangest sight she has ever seen. Of course Raven has already made her bed and has to lie in it even if the bedfellow is just strange.

Going to the Mattress

Raven loves her girfriends and wants nothing more than to be with them forever, however certain issues must be addressed. A bed buit for two people is not really meant to hold three. One trip to find a new mattress is going to be interesting.

A Choice Reward

Terra promised to pay Raven back for standing up for her against her own team and then for coming back to help her in her greatest moment of need. Now Terra is going to pay Raven back for all that she's done and Raven will be getting one choice reward.

The Raven, the Robin, and the Kitten

Raven likes Robin and Robin likes Raven. Too bad a crazy Kitten has her eyes set on Robin and is threating to destroy the city with a hungry moth army if Robin dosen't go on a date with her. What are the birds too do when the cat wants to play.

The Things I do for this City

Raven has taken Robin back to Titan tower to help him recover from his paralyses when a new bad girl is threating to destroy the city unless... and you guessed it, Raven goes on a date with her. Wait what! Raven is going to be in for a long night.

Minds Aflame

Brother Blood has suffered humiliation and defeat at the hands of the Teen Titans now he is out for revenge. Using the newly formed Titans East as a starting point he lures all the Titans in and begins to hunt them down one by one. Now only Raven and Cyborg are left and Brother Blood is saving Cyborg for last. Will Raven be able to stop the master of manipulation.

Forgiving a Rock

Raven has seen and endured much in her life and that has made her difficult to get close too much less for her to trust others. Now Terra had managed not only to get close to Raven, but she got Raven to trust her as well. Then Terra betrayed the Titans and Raven is left devestated. However Terra also sacrificed herself to save everyone and now Raven has to do the one thing she never has before, to forgive the very person who stabbed her in the back.

Unconventional Fellows

Raven has a secret and Control Freak learns it by complete accident and if he dosen't want to become charred meat he has to keep the secret. Control Freak also has a secret and Raven decides that fair is fair and holds his secret. However can two different people learn to trust one another with their secrets and what will come of this..


	2. A New Addition

A New Addition

* * *

><p>Ever since the incident with Mumbo and his magic hat Raven and Robin had been acting weird, well weirder than normal, at least that's what Beast Boy thought. They kept bumping into each other in the hallway, they kept shooting glances at each other and blushing, they seemed to be doing everything together even completing each other's sentences. Frankly it was really creepy and no matter how often he brought it up Cyborg just brushed it off and Starfire giggled. So Beast Boy had taken to following the two hoping to find out just what was going on with them.<p>

While walking down the hallway Beast Boy was knocked over as Raven charged past him clutching her stomach. Quickly picking himself up he raced after her and barley skidded to a halt as Raven's door was shut in his face. Leaning against it he heard Starfire's familiar happy squeals. "Oh! Friend Raven is it a boy or a girl, oh, I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Starfire now can you let go I can't breathe," there came the sound of an exhale and Raven continued on, "it's a girl and, uh…" Starfire excited babbling nearly blew out Beast Boy's eardrums as he stumbled back down the hall toward the main room trying to make sense of what was going on. What was so important about this girl that Raven knew and was she the recipient of all those mysterious bags Raven had been bringing back to the tower? Beast Boy was so absorbed by his thoughts that he walked right into the counter in the main room and kept on walking.

Robin and Cyborg just stared at Beast Boy continuing to walk into the counter and mumbling under his breath. "Uh, Beast Boy you okay?" Robin asked looking up from his paper.

"Huh," Beast Boy looked around realizing where he was. "Hey do you guys know if Raven knows a girl?" Beast Boy missed Robin choking on air and Cyborg's raised eyebrow before turning back to Beast Boy.

"What do you mean B.B.?"

"Well I just overheard Starfire asking Raven if it was boy or girl and then…" The words were drowned out as Robin chugging his orange juice to soothe his throat sprayed it all over the other two boys and took off so fast that his glass was still spinning in midair. Cyborg calmly reached out to pluck the glass before it hit the ground and slowly he removed his chef's hat and apron and started to walk away while talking to Beast Boy over his shoulder.

"The dishes are yours B.B. and we need to have a talk when you're done." Staring after Cyborg, Beast Boy transformed into an octopus and quickly began to do the dishes, pausing occasionally to revert to his human form so he could catch his breath.

Robin ran for all he was worth until he impacted Raven's door and it fell inward with him on top. "You know I really need a stronger door," Raven's dull monotone could barley be heard over Starfire's giggling.

"I will leave you friend Raven to share the good news with friend Robin." With that Starfire floated out of the room still giggling. As soon as she left Robin leapt up and started babbling. Holding up a hand to stall his craziness Raven levitated a tissue to him and turned away from him which only caused Robin to sweat more.

"You won't have to worry about choosing a name Robin as I've already picked one out. Her name will be Isis and furthermore… isn't she beautiful!" With that Raven spun back around and smiled at Robin as he saw cradled protectively in her arms was a baby rabbit.

"You mean you're not… I thought…" Robin stammered.

"Well there's your problem you've been thinking again," Raven grinned and Robin couldn't help but return it. "By the way what did you think I was?"

"Oh, that well something Beast Boy said lead me to believe that you were…" Just then the Beast Boy appeared in the doorway with Cyborg close behind.

"Dude your pregnant!" The words just left Beast Boy's mouth when he was blasted out of the tower and screaming like a girl he hit the ocean and skipped seven times before sinking out of sight.

"Nice, seven skips good job Raven," Cyborg's smile came out as a grimace as Raven glared at him.

"Robin and I are very careful," then raising Isis to her face she cooed, "come on Isis let's go get something to eat with Aunt Starfire." Robin tried to follow her out when he felt a cold metallic hand crush his shoulder painfully and was spun around to face Cyborg's stormy face inches away from his own.

"How long have you been sleeping with my little sister!" Cyborg hissed and Robin who had faced some of the worst that humanity had to offer could only let out a squeak at Cyborg's expression.


	3. An Unusual Earth Custom

An Unusual Earth Custom

* * *

><p>A.N. Thanks to everyone who read this collection so far and special thanks to my first reviewer Eagle wolf05. Forgot to do this earlier since Eagle wolf05 is my first reviewr I dedicate this chapter to her. Thank you for your support.<p>

* * *

><p>Starfire was happily patrolling the nighttime skies of Jump City after a day spent shopping with Raven after that horrible <em>Puppet King<em> incident, shaking her head Starfire came across a couple performing an Earth custom that had become familiar to her, but she had never seen it done like this before. After watching them for a while she flew away and finished her patrol and shut herself in her room and began researching what she had seen.

Starfire remained rather secretive for about a month and had taken great pains to avoid being in Raven's presence. The others had grown worried and were afraid that something was happening to Starfire that Raven could have picked up if Starfire was close enough. So after an agonizing month Robin finally managed to corner Starfire in her room. She was floating on her back staring up at the ceiling seemingly lost in thought.

"Uh, Starfire can I talk to you please?" To his surprise Starfire smiled and floated down at him and once she landed she put her hands behind her back.

"Hello friend Robin, I actually wanted to talk to you to. You see I have a surprise for you and friends Beast Boy and Cyborg." Seeing her familiar warming smile Robin finally relaxed and decided to put his worry aside Starfire was very honest and if she needed their help she would tell them.

"Is it bigger than a bread box?" He chuckled while Starfire adopted a puzzled expression, "sorry Star just an Earth joke." Starfire's face lit up again and then she presented Robin with three tickets. "Star these are V.I.P. tickets to the Video Game Convention that start tonight. Where did you get these?"

"I talked to the man at the Convention hall and explained that you all liked video games very much and he gave me a discount on the tickets. He said it was good to see that I was looking after my friends. So do you like them?" Starfire began to fidget with her skirt.

"Of course I do I was just a bit surprised and thank you Star this was really nice." Robin and Starfire shared a hug and then Robin left to get Beast Boy and Cyborg. Starfire watched him leave leaning against her door frame her arms crossed loosely in front of her stomach a mysterious smile on her face.

It was about two hours later that hunger compelled Raven to head towards the kitchen nook and see what she could find. Upon entering the room Raven was confronted with the sight of a large, mouthwatering, stack of waffles with a steaming mug of herbal tea. Suddenly she felt Starfire's familiar presence behind her and she felt Starfire embrace her in a rather surprisingly gentle hug.

"Is it satisfactory Friend Raven?" Starfire said her head perched on Raven's shoulder and the warm breath on her neck made Raven subconsciously settle further back into Starfire's embrace.

"Yeah Star, but why go to all this trouble and where are the guys?"

"I got them tickets for the Video Game Convention this week and I thought that since it was just the two of us we could have a girl's night in." Starfire said gently guiding Raven to the counter and settled Raven into a chair while settling herself behind the counter. Then to Raven's surprise Starfire insisted on feeding her and after every bite Starfire would giggle or sigh. Once _dinner _was done and cleaned up Starfire gently pulled Raven over to the couch and popped a movie in and then brining out some popcorn and drinks, which she set on the table, she wrapped both of them in a blanket and pulled Raven close. Raven who was usually a neutral person found herself enjoying the comfort that Starfire was providing and decided to simply enjoy the moment.

Then the movie started playing and Raven knew that something was up. "_But I'm a Cheerleader_? Starfire exactly what is going on here?" Starfire looked worried and seemed to shrink until Raven placed an arm around the taller girl's waist.

"A friend I meet recently suggested it actually and said I should be proud of what I am. It started a month ago…" Starfire began speaking in a great rush as if she wanted to get this all out into the open. She explained how she had seen two girls on a date which she had never seen before and had become curious so she set out to learn as much as possible and she learned a bit about herself as well. When she finally wound down she looked at Raven with a lost look in her eyes that Raven couldn't help, but pull Starfire into a hug.

"There's nothing to worry about Star, it's actually a lot more common than you think. The problem is people are mostly traditionalist and do things simply because they have done them for so long that they have become a sort of routine. Fortunately people are starting to come around, sure it will take a while, but it will get there in the end." Raven's words were a comfort to Starfire, but the alien girl had to know one more thing.

"What do you fell about it on a personal level though?" Starfire asked and without realizing it she leaned forward and placed her hand over Raven's heart.

"I feel that as long as two people are genuinely happy they should be allowed to do what they want I mean it's not like it could affect me. We all have one life Star and we should get as much; enjoyment, warmth, comfort, fun, and love out of it, as much as we possibly can."

"Does that mean that you…" Starfire began, but was stopped by Raven's lips gently pressing into her own and for the next several moments nothing existed except the two of them. Well until some green idiot forgot to turn the flash off. Turning quickly they saw the boys standing there Beast Boy with the camera in his hands.

Beast Boy's girly screams could be heard all over Jump City as he was blasted out of the tower and sent skipping across the ocean several times before finally sinking out of sight. Starfire picked up the camera and smiling presented the picture to Raven who removed the memory card. "So what are you boys doing back her so early." Raven asked the non-question calmly, but the gaze she sent at Robin and Cyborg was like looking into hell itself.

"Well we got to the convention and Control Freak was already there and let me tell you that dude really needs to get a hobby. We fought through every videogame and television there. Lucky for us we didn't do that much damage to the stuff and managed to stop Control Freak before things got too crazy, well crazy for us anyway." Cyborg finished with a shrug and Robin was quick to add his two cents before he joined Beast Boy for a night time swim.

"Once he was captured and turned over to the police, the Convention Head said that the convention would be closed until repairs and replacements were completed and said that everyone would be informed of when the convention was open again so we came back." Letting out a sudden yawn he stretched before speaking again, "speaking of being back I'm going back to my room. Goodnight you two have a pleasant evening." With that Robin left with Cyborg throwing in his own goodnight and following Robin.

"Was that the, _giving us some space_, they just did Raven?" Star asked head cocked to the side and Raven's giggle caused her head to whip back around to her new girlfriend. The word was strange on Starfire's tongue, but she found that she like the word especially since it involved Raven.

"I would say that was a bit of that and the fact that if they had to fight Control Freak while watching damage control then they probably are a bit exhausted. Now let's just enjoy the time we have." With that they rewound the couple minutes they missed and Raven rested her head on Starfire's shoulder and Starfire let her head lay on top of Raven's and the two girls sat beneath the blanket watching the movie their hands clasped firmly.


	4. A Moment of Truth

A Moment of Truth

* * *

><p>A.N. Hello all hope you are enjoying these tales, I forgot to mention this earlier, but if you have a particualr paring you want to see or you have a certain idea that you want to see written here then leave me a note and I'll see what I can do. To all who request a parining or present a tale idea I dedicate a chapter to them. I know it dosent' seem like much, but I believe in giving credit where credit is due, although I do plan on pairing Raven up with every other character. Not all of them will be romantic of course but don't be suprised if the majority of them seem that way. Anyway that's all for now see you next time.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're having a moment don't ruin it," Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly while dropping back to the ground beside Raven. "Beast Boy why did you protect me like that?"<p>

"What do you mean?"

"We fought rather viscously when you were under the influence of that sludge and yet you came and protected me. I always put down your attempts at humor and we hardly know each other." Raven might have gone on further if Beast Boy hadn't followed a crazy instinct and placed a finger over Raven's lips.

"I know enough Raven, you're a special person and I'm lucky to even be near you. I saw what you have to keep your emotions in check for fear of unleashing your demonic half. Raven ever day is a struggle for you and I want to help you whenever you need me like you did with me."

"What do you mean?" Raven parroted what Beast Boy had asked earlier.

"Raven when I became the Beast, it is rather hazy, one instinct stood out in my mind completely clear and that was to protect my anchor to who I was and that was to protect you with everything I had. I care deeply about you Raven you're a kind, beautiful person who watches out for others and yet never allows another to watch out for her. I was fighting and losing with my Beast and if it wasn't for you then I might have lost everything. Did I mention that you are beautiful?"

Raven's laugh was like the tinkling of bells in the wind and following up on a crazy impulse and flung her arms about Beast Boy and graced his cheek with the sweet, tender kiss of a maiden of virtue and nobility. "Thank you B.B., for just being you."

"Your welcome and… hey you called me B.B." B.B.'s goofy grin took up his whole face.

"Yeah calling you Beast Boy all the time is a bit long winded and should be reserved for those very special times." Raven smiled a mysterious little smile.

"Oh, really and what might those moments?" Beast Boy asked casually sticking his chest out.

"Just every time you get in trouble and knowing you that will probably be a dozen times a day give or take a few." Raven's seemingly casual reply deflated Beast Boy's chest until he saw the sly smile at the corner of Raven's mouth.

"Hey I don't suppose I could persuade you to call me Beast Man could I?"

This time Raven smiled as she said, "we're having a moment don't ruin it."

"Right sorry about that," Beast Boy began to rub the back of his head again still grinning sheepishly.


	5. A Little Elbow Grease

A Little Elbow Grease

* * *

><p>A loud, long squeak filled the garage and Raven without looking up from the motorcycle manual she was reading reached out and handed Cyborg a can of elbow grease. Equally as wordlessly he took it and handed her a cup of herbal tea he had just poured and gently setting down the teapot back on the heater he said, "thanks."<p>

"Of course," the two continued on for a few more minutes of silence when Cyborg stopped and stared at Raven. "Your eyes had better stay on my face or we are going to have words." Raven said her eyes staring dreamily at a chopper, the way the wind blew through your hair, the rumble of the engine beneath you, the ability to leave everyone else in the dust, yeah Raven was hooked on motorcycles.

"Uh, Raven what was that?"

"We just had a moment and the next question will be…" Raven began and Cyborg spoke without thinking.

"… when did we get so close. Okay, that is odd."

"Not really after all we've been working together…" Raven began again and smiled as Cyborg finished the thought.

"… one week, two days, three hours, and forty-five minutes since that incident with Overload and my ba… ah, second favorite lady." He nervously rubbed the back of his head while Raven just patted him on the head. "We just had another moment."

"Yep, and you're wondering why. It's pretty simple actually, we've been hold up here for a week working on rebuilding and improving the T-car and then I saw the motorcycle magazines and you took me to that Biker convention and managed to get me a ride on one of those sweet choppers."

"Yeah, I still can't believe you're a chopper girl," Cyborg chuckled at the look of wonder and enjoyment that had been on Raven's face that day, but her look of sadness now stole his mirth.

"There's not a lot that people know about me, heck you and the others know more about me than anyone else. Were not so different you and I, I mean…" Raven tried to correct herself, but Cyborg wouldn't let her.

"We've both been loners before the team and both half-human, we are pretty amazing aren't we." Cyborg pulled Raven into a one armed hug and Raven just let herself melt into the embrace. The two of them stayed like that for what seemed an eternity. "Raven there's something else I want to say."

"Hmm,"

"I know what it's like Raven to be different, to be alone, and to have no one to turn to when things were at their worst. I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"… that you find yourself falling in love after our time spent together and that you wouldn't mind getting even closer." Raven smiled up at the shocked man above her, "you're not the only one who can finish someone's sentences and I was wondering when you would get around to asking me."

"Somehow I'm not surprised that you knew what was going to happen. Hey if you knew what was going to happen then why did you say…"

"… keep your eyes up? Well obviously a lady must have her honor and with no man to watch after her it would do to let strange men just stare after her, that honor should be reserved for the man who claims the lady as his own." Raven's reply just made Cyborg laugh as he picked her up in a bear hug and twirled around with her.

"I love you Raven."

"I know, I love you too Cyborg."


	6. Love Potion 9

Love Potion #9

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone I do not own this song or the Teen Titans, anyway have a good read.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay just a little more of that, a pinch of this, and a drop of… done, oh man that reeks." Jinx wrinkled her nose at the foul concoction that filled her sink. It smelled like turpentine, it looked like Indian ink, still she had spent a lot of time on this so she bottled the concoction and cleaned the sink, very thoroughly. Then picking the bottle she held her nose, she closed her eyes, she took a drink. Immediately everything went fuzzy and Jinx happily skipped out of the apartment and as soon as she started moving she began kissing everything in sight. All day she skipped around the city in her haze until she stumbled back to her pad on Thirty-Fourth and Vine and kissed Raven who was standing there waiting for her.<p>

Jinx knew immediately that this was the best kiss that she had had all day, of course Raven burrowing straight into her mind did tend to wake one up as it were. Jinx raced into the nearby alley and started puking into a trash can. After a few moments she found that Raven was holding her hair back, at some point it must have come undone, and was gently rubbing her back. "My kiss couldn't have been that bad," Raven teased the witch.

"No best one all day, but did you have to trigger my gag reflex like that." Jinx whined into the can and couldn't help, but notice that the love potion looked and smelled just as bad coming up as it did going down.

"Is your system clear of that love potion?" Raven interpreted Jinx's groan as a _yes_ and continued on with a sigh, "Jinx how many times has this been now." She removed a bottle of water from her belt and handed it to the girl who drained it and tossed it into the trash.

"This is love potion #9, hey you know you've really gotten better control of your powers ever since you took care of big daddy." Jinx was finally able to stand on her own but with Raven's arms still wrapped around her Jinx decided it would be better to simply lay in Raven's arms and use the girl's chest as a pillow. "I know what you're going to say next, this is becoming a problem and why do I do this to myself. The truth of the matter is Raven do you ever see me getting a date with a girl, or a guy I suppose, honestly could you picture it."

"All this for one little date, I don't suppose Speedy…" Raven trailed off curious as to what was going on between the two.

"Speedy? Nah, he's cute enough I suppose, but I'm looking for something and someone who's a little more there." Jinx tilted her head back far enough to gaze into the stars of her sky that were Raven's eyes.

"Jinx," Raven's voice was soft as cotton and then suddenly it was as hard as diamonds, "Jinx are those your hands on my ass!"

"Maybe, Jinx giggled giving it a squeeze and doubling Raven's patented death glare. "I mean it's a nice ass and your chest so soft, definitely the best pillow I've ever laid on. Uh, maybe I should stop talking now," Jinx finally felt the heat from Raven's gaze.

"Oh, no keep going I want to see you talk your way out of this one." Raven smirked down at the girl who was still in her arms and frowned at Jinx's uncharacteristically serious expression.

"Talking is overrated," Jinx said before raising her head and kissing Raven. Raven didn't pull away in fact she deepened the kiss. When they pulled away they were both panting slightly.

"You and your emotions," Raven mocked grumbled impressed at how Jinx had used her love, lust, and desire to trick Raven into that ninety-nine percent wanted kiss and she wouldn't mind more.

"It got you to kiss me didn't it," Jinx suddenly laughed and Raven couldn't help, but smile at the witch in her arms. "I can't believe for all my tough girl exterior it took me nine love potions just to kiss you."

"Well I certainly hope you won't need another nine to kiss me again," Jinx stared up at the girl in disbelief until she saw the tiny nod and smiling she took Raven up on that offer. Jinx had finally found something that worked better than love potions, it was pure and simple love. Also as a bonus it didn't smell like turpentine and look like Indian ink.


	7. Regret

Regret

* * *

><p>Raven rubbed her head and opened her eyes she was still in Blackfire's room, but that Glrdsklechhh was nowhere to be seen. She suddenly stiffened as she realized that she wasn't alone in Blackfire's bed, the queen was there as well pressing into Raven's back and stroking the stunned girl's hair. "Have you ever regretted anything Raven?" To say that the question was a surprise, but the sad tone was even more of one.<p>

"Yes," Raven didn't see the harm in answering one question and if it would help her learn what Blackfire was planning so much the better.

"I'm not planning anything yet," the truth behind the words made Raven pause and as if sensing this Blackfire continued on. "As for what I regret it was leaving you Raven. Oh, I know your thinking that I've finally gone off the deep end, that's the Earth expression if I am correct, if you agree to stay still I've a tale to tell."

"Sure, why not."

"Excellent, being the daughter and heir of royalty I've always been able to command respect and even draw upon my charisma when needed. Growing up royal I was always surrounded by people and I learned how to tolerate crowds and to even find some enjoyment in them. Oh sure at first it was fun, but soon the crowd of bootlickers began to bore me, naturally I never let on as it would have been terribly rude. Then I came to Earth and your boys jumped as soon as I started speaking, but you, you hung back however and that intrigued me." Then Blackfire blew gently into Raven's ears.

"What…"

"Oh, come now Raven no need to be shy, but we'll continue this later, anyway where was I now oh yes. Whenever we hung out you didn't hang all over me or look to me for every little thing. I must say it was a nice change of pace and you continued to fascinate me.

"Seems a short time to become attached to someone," Raven muttered trying to ignore the warm feelings Blackfire's words and touch gave her.

"That's because you've never let anyone get this close, Raven, you are a fascinating and wonderful person that people would give anything to be able to know you."

"Your wrong you know," Raven spoke into her pillow.

"Oh, maybe it's just me that would give anything then, well me and your friends of course. Anyway I felt a connection to you Raven and when the Centauri police took me away a part of me that I didn't know existed cried out for you. It wanted to be near your comforting and calming presence."

"If you really care about me then you'll call this sham of a wedding off," Raven managed to growl out and tried to rise, but Blackfire simply tightened her grip and waited Raven out.

"I would if I could Raven, but I have given my word and as Grand Ruler of Tamaran and therefore I cannot back down. Also it is not as bad as it seems I mean Glrdsklechhh really does care for my sister and will take great care of her. If it makes you feel any better I was looking out for her when I arrived at Earth the Centauri police went after Starfire because she was the only Tamaranean living on Earth. If they had taken her away they would have discovered that her energy signature did not match the thief's and would have released her."

"Why go to all this then, why not leave just her alone?" Raven finally relaxed completely and Blackfire returned to stroking Raven's hair.

"We are a warrior culture Raven and as Starfire told you we do not have a word for kindness. We do what we can to survive and as ruler I must protect my people. Glrdsklechhh's offer was priceless, that gem will greatly enhance my power beyond even what the Psions expected when they experimented on me and Starfire. I have a responsibility to my people now and I can show no weakness I will do whatever it takes to see my rule as a long and prosperous one."

"Is this the end then," Raven felt her throat catch and gasped when Blackfire began gently licking, biting, and sucking on her neck.

"You of all people should know Raven that in the end there are no endings only new beginnings. I would like you to stay and rule as my queen, but I know that you will not abandon your friends. I will miss you Raven and I hope that one day you and I will be able to meet again." With that Blackfire stood and clapped her hands and several royal guards entered the room.

"See to it that she is placed with the others and once the wedding is over they are too be escorted to their ship. Oh and you will treat her with dignity and respect or I will make you wish that you had never been born." The royal guard bowed Raven out of the room and as she looked back over her shoulder she was tears glistening in Blackfire's eyes. Pulling up her hood Raven concealed her own glistening eyes.

Once the door was sealed Blackfire turned to stare out the window she felt tears of regret pour down her face. Reaching up she brushed the tears away and brought some to her face. Laughing gently she spoke to the still room, "oh Raven look what you have done to me."


	8. One Choice

One Choice

* * *

><p>A.N. I also do not own any recogniable plays, poems, stanzas, musicals or various assorted pieces of art of the literature, stage, and gallery type.<p>

* * *

><p>Terra stood there her heart pounding ready to shut off the security system and let Slade's robots in. However she was lost in a struggle with herself. The Titans had taken her in and given her a home and this was how she was going to repay them. Another part simply wanted to throw the switch, take Beast Boy, and let Slade bring order to the city. Reaching forward her hands froze on the button, but she couldn't push it and turning she fled towards the one person who could give her the answers she needed.<p>

* * *

><p>Raven was awake in an instant at the tapping, the gentle rapping at her chamber door. Striding forward she was surprised to see Terra standing there and despite looking slightly calm Raven could sense the maelstrom of emotions that were raging inside the girl. "Raven there is something I must ask you and you're the only one right now that I trust completely to answer my questions."<p>

Raven stepped aside and motioned for Terra to enter her room. The girl was shocked as she entered Raven's private sanctum that few entered and lived to tell the tale. It was very Raven with its books, artifacts, and simple décor. "What do you want to know?"

"I guess everything you have to tell me about Slade. I want to know why he is so obsessed with you guys."

"It's not so much us as it is Robin, here sit down." Raven sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her. Terra sat down slowly as though afraid that she was disturbing the royal bed. Raven nearly laughed at Terra's amazement to find pure silk sheets on the bed, considering how Spartan Raven's room was the sheets would have most likely been cotton. Of course it was cotton, only the finest Egyptian cotton Raven could find.

"Now it all started with the Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth…" Raven talked for a long time until the sun peeked into the room. She told Terra about the attack on the Titans ordered by Slade, the brothers Thunder and Lightning, Robin becoming Red-X, and then the Chronotron Detonator incident. Terra was horrified at the test Slade had throw the Titans, and Robin's, way time after time.

"Raven if Slade controlled the city what do you think would happen?" Terra had to know what she could expect to see.

"Most likely his robots marching through an empty city as I doubt that the citizens would stay. Slade is a power hungry mad man who cares for nothing except his own desires. I suspect though that Slade would probably just kill us all now that Robin had proven that he will never work for Slade ever again. Now let's get to the heart of the matter why you are here." The non-question made Terra slip to the floor and the girl fell to her knees sobbing her heart and story out.

Later when Terra finally regained control she found herself in Raven's arms as the girl had pulled Terra into her lap and was gently stroking Terra's hair and speaking softly to the distraught girl. "How can you hold me I'm a monster I don't deserve this," Terra hiccupped.

"You are not a monster Terra, last night you had a choice open the tower for Slade or don't and you choose to come to me too learn what Slade had kept from you. I'm proud of you Terra and I'll do whatever I have too to keep you safe, no matter who it is." Raven then laid down on her bed and pulled Terra up with her. Making sure the smaller girl was safe in her arms she continued to stroke Terra's hair and sang a soft lullaby until the girl drifted off to sleep and Raven followed soon after. They awoke a few hours later and where the last to enter the common room of the tower.

Raven then told them of what had happened last night and by the end everyone stared stonily at Terra and were surprised when Raven snapped at them all and reminded them of Starfire's first time on Earth and Robin's secret as Red-X. She then pointed out that Terra could have opened the tower last night and that she hadn't. The other Titans didn't relent however and neither did Raven. Raven included Terra in every activity the Titans did and only left her out of any missions so that Slade could not get to her.

Terra had moved into Raven's room at the girl's insistence when Terra had began to have nightmares about Slade and the Titan's abandoning her. It took several months, but one by one the Titans grew to forgive her. Beast Boy was the last and most disappointed to learn that during the cold war that the two had grown apart to the level of friends, but never lovers. Shrugging it aside he took it all in good stride, although Beast Boy being himself couldn't help but make some suggestions that Terra's permanent presence in Raven's room now that things were back to normal was a little _suspicious_. Naturally Terra and Raven tossed him skipping across the ocean at that. However the two remained together and finally Terra began to join them on missions again.

* * *

><p>Slade punched the tree where he hid and watched the traitor actually helping the Titans after everything he had done for her. Recalculating his plans he swore to himself that Terra would pay, oh yes one day she would pay indeed.<p> 


	9. The Carnival of Love

The Carnival of Love

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey again everyone I thought that I had hit a wall when I wrote this untill I started writing this story. I just wanted to give a big shout out to Daryl who inspired the last two paragraphs of this story and a possible conclusion as well. So big thanks to you Daryl for your words of encouragment and don't forget to keep checking back for new tales. Oh and one more thing I do occasionally go back over these tales to check for any mistakes so if a story is updated and there is nothing new then it proably is just a maintance check. Just a little warning for all who have set up alerts for this and my profile. Thank you to everyone who does that and reads these tales.<p>

* * *

><p>Raven was walking around when she felt a familiar presence bump into her. "Hello Starfire having a good time?"<p>

"Oh, yes friend Raven and it seems that you are having one too," Starfire indicated the giant chicken in Raven's arms.

"Oh, yeah the boys won it for me and I haven't had the time too…"

"…place it in your room as a remembrance of this happy occasion. That is not what you were going to say of course, but it is the first time someone has done something for you without any reason other than the fact that they could." Raven was shocked at Starfire's accurate assessment, maybe she was holding it too tight.

"How do you know that I wasn't going to say what you just said Star?" It seemed like a good plan at the time, but Starfire was showing her wisdom guided side tonight and was unaffected by Raven's return. Casual waving one had Starfire reply shook Raven to her core at the accuracy of herself.

"You friend Raven would have said, '… I just haven't found a quite place to _lose _this thing and thought of a good excuse to tell the boys,' is that not correct friend Raven?" Starfire grinned at her stunned teammate who could only nod weakly. "I do believe though that your chicken is looking lonely and I have the perfect solution for it." With that Starfire dragged Raven over to the nearest booth and began a winning streak that left Raven buried under a small mountain of prizes.

"Uh, Starfire not that I don't appreciate this, but why and I'm sure that Robin is waiting for you." Raven finally was able to free herself from the pile of prizes only to see Robin walking away a smile on his face and gave them a cheery wave. "Uh, Starfire what did I just miss?"

"Oh, not much I simply explained to friend Robin exactly what I was doing and he wished me luck." The sentence left Raven even more confused than when Starfire started this strange behavior. As if sensing Raven's confusion Starfire gently cupped Raven's cheeks and brought her face close to the resident loner. "You have never had many people that were close to you Raven that is obvious and being part of such a close-fitting team is something with which you are unfamiliar."

Raven tried to interject but Starfire would have none of it. "No, friend Raven I know, on my planet we have no word for kindness so this is a bit new to me too and I want to help you understand friend Raven, that there is someone you can turn too whenever you need it." With that Starfire pulled away and Raven found herself missing the contact. "Now why don't we ride a few rides." Raven could only smile at Starfire's childlike enthusiasm and teleported her prizes to her room before allowing Starfire to drag her around the carnival by the hand even.

Raven found herself enjoying her evening until she saw the last ride that Starfire wanted to drag her on. "Oh no, Star let's just find a different ride I'm sure there is something else we can do."

"Nonsense friend Raven this is the last one and as they say, _save the best for last"_, the attendant watched all of this with a smile and lead the two into the swan boat and as the boat entered the tunnel of love the attendant couldn't help but think that those two made a good couple. Raven found herself seeking protection in Starfire's arms as the horribly, gushy, and emotionally sickening images burned into her mind.

"Did we really have to ride this Starfire?" Raven moaned into the taller girl's shoulder when Starfire once again pulled Raven's face close to her own.

"Yes Raven we did, Robin pointed this ride out to me and I did say that I wanted to be someone you could turn to for everything what better way than to be close to you." Raven felt her emotions begin to flare up and she didn't know how much longer she could keep control when Starfire kissed her, oh so gently. Instead of the explosion Raven foresaw she felt all her emotions die down except for a sense of satisfaction.

Raven finally regained her senses when the boat stopped at the end of the ride. "Starfire I… we… I'm not… could I have another kiss please?" Raven was surprised at the words that came out of her mouth, surprised that they were entirely true.

"You may have whatever your heart desires, my fair Raven." Raven's heart pounded and she closed her eyes as Starfire leaned in close to her. Instead of the kiss though Starfire was plucked from the boat by a strange machine. Raven immediately took off after her and between her and Starfire they somehow managed to take it down. Once the team was assembled and headed back to the tower they found that Starfire's sister had shown up.

* * *

><p>The few days that Blackfire was with them were pretty good, true Blackfire hung out with all the Titans, but she seemed to prefer Raven's company. When Blackfire was offered a position on the team Starfire felt that all was lost and it was then that she decided to leave. "Were do you think that you're going Starfire?" Raven asked standing there and Starfire hesitantly lowered herself back to the roof.<p>

"Friend Raven I was just…"

"… going to leave your girlfriend behind? Not if I can help it." Raven calmly interrupted Starfire's sorrow.

"You and my sister and everyone else seem to be getting along well."

"There is something about your sister that is very appealing Starfire, but you are my girlfriend and that is all that matters." Starfire looked up tears of joy pouring down her face. "Also I never did get that second kiss." The two were about to kiss when Starfire was again abducted. After the chase and discovery Raven comforted Starfire even though a small part of her missed Blackfire she couldn't deny that Starfire was quickly becoming a wonderful addition to her lonely world. Also as Raven discovered that the second kiss was just as good as the first.

Blackfire stood in the prison capsule as she was lead to what was promising to be a boring life of prison. Still Blackfire was distracted from her brooding by her desire to find some way to make Raven her own.


	10. The Carnival of Love II

Carnival of Love II

* * *

><p>So it is written So shall it be<p>

A.N. Hey everyone sorry I just had to include that. This chapter is dedicated to Daryl for requesting the tri-pairing. I hope this meets your approval Daryl and thank you once again for all your support.

* * *

><p>Raven awoke in Blackfire's room and found herself upon the ruler's bed. "Ah, awake are you, good." Blackfire's voice caused Raven to look up and start bleeding from the nose. Blackfire was standing there in a very short, very tight, jet black of course, night gown that had a very low neckline and barley covered her thighs. "Well what do you think?" Blackfire twirled around and the rising gown made Raven nearly faint from blood loss.<p>

"Blackfire what are you doing?" Raven finally managed to find her voice and stop her nose from gushing her precious life's blood.

"Isn't it obvious, not only am I getting rid of my obstacle to get you, but I also get a chance to increase my power." All the while Blackfire crept slowly across the bed to where Raven was huddled against the headboard. Raven couldn't help but shiver at Blackfire's approach and found herself unable to pull her gaze away from Blackfire's approaching cleavage. "Once Starfire is out of the way I'll have you all to myself."

"Blackfire I can't I…" Blackfire put a hand over Raven's lips and leaned in for a kiss. Raven brought her hands up on reflex and Blackfire's lips meet the palm of Raven's hands. Surprised at the rejection Blackfire simply took hold of Raven's hand and kissed the back of it before gently sucking on the fingers. Raven moaned and subconsciously leaned in closer to Blackfire who smirked as she brought her lips up to Raven again.

Feeling Blackfire's warm breath on her lips Raven jerked back and hit the headboard of the bed and curled into herself slightly. "Blackfire I can't I'm in love with Starfire."

"Don't you love me?" Blackfire was genuinely hurt by Raven's comment.

"I… that is… you are… very special, but Starfire…"

"Is lucky to have you," Raven finally focused on Blackfire again and was surprised to see the girl resting on her knees smiling, a part of Raven was disappointed that Blackfire wasn't on all four again, but she shook that part off for now. "Don't get me wrong I am hurt that you don't want me, but your distance from me is what drew me to you in the first place. I will admit being royal I got pretty much whatever and whomever I wanted and your indifference of me at first was very appealing."

"What are you…" Blackfire cut Raven off again by gently kissing Raven on the forehead.

"Long story short, I had hoped that with Starfire married off you would stay and rule with me, but I can see that is not meant to be. You are a very honorable person Raven and I am glad that I got to know you and call you friend if only for a few days. Blackfire helped Raven rise from the bed and in return Raven helped Blackfire into a long robe. Gracing Raven's forehead with another gentle kiss Blackfire clapped her hands and several royal guards entered the room.

"Escort my guest of honor to her friends and once the wedding is over escort them to her ship. Once they are escorted to their ship they are free to do whatever they choose. Remember to treat them with respect these people are great warriors." The royal guard bowed to the Grand Ruler and her guest and lead Raven out of the room.

Now the Titans being the Titans it didn't take them long to escape the prison and crash the wedding. Once there Starfire challenged her sister and won thus banishing Blackfire from Tamaran forever. Once safely back home Raven pulled Starfire aside and told Star everything that had happened and of the stirring Blackfire had left in her heart. To her surprise Starfire merely waved Raven's worries away and informed Raven that no matter what happed she would always love her.

* * *

><p>Two months had passed when the Titans received an unexpected visitor. Leaping immediately the Titans surrounded Blackfire as she stood in the center of the main room. "I did not come here for revenge," she began holding up her hands. "I have come to apologize," she sounded the word out as though she had never said it before and considering that she was a Tamaranean that wasn't so surprising. "My actions were dishonorable and if you will let me I have come to make amends."<p>

"It's your call Starfire," Robin said as the Titans backed down, but were still ready to throw down if Blackfire so much as twitched. Starfire walked up to her sister and crossed her arms.

"There is a saying on Earth sister, 'fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me'. After all that is happened do you really expect me to forgive you so easily.

"No I did not, but I had too try," Blackfire hung her head.

"I'm glad you realize that because there is another Earth saying you should hear, 'third times the charm'. Starfire then embraced her sister in a warm hug. "You are my sister and I do love you Blackfire, but this is your last chance I wish you to join the team and work with us to prove that you really have changed." Blackfire actually had tears in her eyes and returned Starfire's hug. The other Titans exchanged half-surprised glances, but still stepped forward to welcome their new teammate. After that was done Blackfire asked to see Raven and Starfire privately.

"Sister to you I have committed a variety of wrongs, but that is not the only reason I came here. Ever since I first joined you here I felt happy and when I was taken away and escaped prison I found myself surprisingly lonely which is how I found myself returning to Tamaran. Not much to say about that when I returned I became the Grand Ruler and you know the rest."

"Starfire glanced at Raven and began to smile slightly while Blackfire continued on. "After my banishment I had no home and no companions to call upon and the loneliness returned so I came here. I was wondering if…"

"… you could stay with Raven and I." Blackfire jerked her head up and stared at her sister in shock.

"You'll get use to it," Raven commented mildly.

"Yes, yes I do." Blackfire held herself proudly and Starfire smiled her mysterious smile before whispering in Blackfire's ear.

"Now if you are going to stay here there is something you must try sister, there is a place called a carnival where there are amusements and games and I wish you to see it."

"Okay you're the expert of Earth," Blackfire shrugged and was dragged off by a squealing Starfire to the carnival. Once there Starfire proceeded to every stall and won her sister a variety of prizes and occasionally whispering conversations. They eventually found a bench to rest at while Starfire went to get them some cotton candy.

Raven laughed at Blackfire's relieved sigh as she placed down her load of prizes. "Starfire did the same thing to me when she showed me how fun the carnival could be. I expect after this she'll insist on taking us up on some rides."

"We'll she take us on that tunnel ride I heard so much about," Blackfire leaned in close an evil smile on her face as Raven blushed. Starfire returned and true to Raven's prediction she took them on the rides. Raven teleported the prizes back to the tower and to her horror found herself once again on the evil ride after they had gone on all the others. This time however she sat in the middle with each arm hooked around one of the sisters and her eyes tightly shut. When she felt like they were near the end Raven experienced a modified sense of déjà vu.

Blackfire and Starfire seemed to have reached an agreement with all of there whispered conversations and now leaned into Raven and each sister planted a gentle kiss on one of Raven's cheeks. "Starfire, Blackfire… what is going on." Raven was lost and confused and the two sisters hugged her tight.

"Raven you told me that you did feel a stirring in your heart for Blackfire and the only reason you didn't act upon it was because of me. Blackfire loves you just as much as I do and if were are to live together in peace and harmony then I would be more than willingly to live and let love."

"She's right Raven," Blackfire finally spoke up. "We do love you and we don't want to make you choose so we decided it would be much simpler to share you, if that's okay with you of course."

"Okay with me of course it is I love both of you and now I have two hot girlfriends," Raven paused at her last comment and buried her head in her hands. "I just channeled Beast Boy this is so embarrassing."

Another dual kiss and this time the sisters spoke in unison, "no matter what Raven we will always love you." Then another dual kiss and conversation, "and that was for calling us hot." Laughing the three made their way back to Titan's tower arm in arm in arm.


	11. One Choice II

One Choice II

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone welcome to the thrilling conclusion of One Choice and now we shall see the finall result of Terra's <em>choice!<em>

* * *

><p>It had been a couple Slade free months and the Titans, including Terra, were stronger than ever. Of course Slade was if nothing else a very patient man and his presence was about to be felt all over the city. Flying their regular patrols the Titans now had enough members to do even patrols. It was Terra and Raven, Robin and Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. It was during such a patrol when the Titans came under attack. Terra and Raven encountered Cinderblock in the business district, Robin and Starfire met Overload in the downtown area, and Beast Boy and Cyborg ran into Plasmus in the industrial district.<p>

The even pairs helped the Titans hold their own against the three powerhouses, but were unable to come to each other's aid. At the height of the battle Slade struck and dragged Terra off to an underground lair. Raven in her anger sent Cinderblock flying several blocks away and she quickly contacted the other Titans too let them know what happened.

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this," Terra demanded as soon as Slade released her.<p>

"Why did you betray me?" Slade coolly responded crossing his arms and staring down at the girl.

"I didn't betray you it's just that things got complicated," Terra rubbed her arm and an awkward silence filled the room.

"Complicated," Slade finally broke the silence, disbelief in his voice.

"Yeah, Raven has always been suspicious of me and I think she had an inkling of what I was up too. Ever since I _confessed_ to her though she actually defended me against her own team and has taken me under her wing. Now the rest of the Titans trust me as well."

"Well done Terra, truly a masterful performance you managed to fool even me." He rested a hand on the girl's shoulder and gave a small squeeze of congratulations.

"Thank you I did have to do some quick thinking and acting which is why I wasn't able to inform you of the change, but honestly if you hadn't taught me so well I don't think that I could have fooled them."

"Oh I don't know you seem to have an aptitude for creating stories, I think that it might have taken a little longer, but you would have gotten it in the end. Now I think…" exactly what Slade thought was drowned out by the sound of an explosion from down the tunnel. "Dam it, Terra I need you too…" This time Slade was left speechless as his _apprentice_ used her powers to send him flying. Operating two slabs of Earth Terra managed to knock Slade around for a few seconds like a demented pinball before trapping him in the ceiling while the rest of the Titan's charged into the chamber. "You…" Slade began his anger radiating off of him in waves.

"Tricked you, it was actually quite easy," Terra said idly flipping some hair out of her eyes. "The plan worked like a charm Raven."

"I knew you could do it," finally taking notice of the other Titans' stares she waved them off. "Slade wouldn't have stopped pursuing Terra so Terra and I came up with a plan when Slade came for her and he even provided the perfect setting to do it in. Thanks by the way," Raven called to the struggling form of Slade up above them.

"I didn't choose this location simply for its appearances," Slade sneered at them, "this entire area is above a lava tunnel and in a few moments several bombs will go off and set off a chain-reaction. Just in case things did not go as planned of course." The bombs then choose that moment to detonate and a large patch of the ground fell away to reveal a rising sea of lava.

"You guys get out of here," Terra called leaping towards the only remaining piece of floor in the middle of the destroyed area. "I can stop this, but you have to get away." Terra began concentrating and the Lava began to slow. It was draining her quickly though and Terra was unsure if she would be able to make it out of there. At that point though Terra didn't care so long as the city was safe and so were the others that was all that mattered. Her only regret was not finding a way to thank Raven for all that she had done.

Suddenly Terra felt a cool hand on her brow and new energy seemed to flood through her. Looking up she found Raven floating there before she could speak however Raven leaned down and kissed her. "I'm giving you a reason to make it out of here and too provide some help." Raising a hand Raven cracked open portions of the ceiling and several water pipes burst sending hundreds of gallons of water pouring into the lava below.

Starfire and Cyborg were blasting portions of the ceiling and floor and between them and Beast Boy they were hurling debris into the lava. Before they could sink out of sight however Robin hit them with a freeze disk and slowly but surely an icy field was beginning to help form a barrier between the lava and air. When the water hit the ice it expanded it at an enormous rate and with the rapidly shrinking openings the slowed lava seemed to be flowing back along the tunnel it had been flowing through before the blast.

Slade furious at this latest defeat increased his struggle and without anyone to keep him still or secure he broke free. That was the last mistake he made. He found himself falling when the rock holding him crumbled and he fell to the cooling surface below. To anyone who doubted that karma worked would have changed their mind if they watched as Slade fell into one of the shrinking pools of lava. With that last one closed Terra collapsed to her knees and Raven joined her.

"You came back for me," Terra looked at Raven tears glistening in her eyes. "No one has ever done that for me before. Raven you have to let me pay you back I…" Raven simply put a finger over Terra's mouth to silence her.

"Friends help each other because they are friends, although I wouldn't say no to a date if you're feeling up to it."

"I would do anything for you Raven, coming to you that night was the best choice I could have made."


	12. Saturdays in the Park

Saturdays in the Park

* * *

><p>Hey Everyone please read the following Aurthor's Note I won't force you but I believe that it is important.<p>

A.N. Hey everyone I just want to thank you all for reading these tales I also want to say that I am a bit disappointed as well. I know that there has been a lot of traffic for this collection and what saddens me is that out of the hundreds who have seen this only one person has taken adavantage of my request system. Here is the deal. If you want a specific pairing or pairings along with a specific story line then leave me a note and I will see what I can do. However that being said I do have the power to either refuse which I probably won't use too often and the power of change. If I do find something I do need chanaged or more specific information then I will drop you a note. At that point you may confirm any changes or questions I have or ask me to keep the story the way you want it. I am aware that I am not much of a writer, but I promise I do try my best with these and I encourage all of you to send me a note. I will accept pretty much anything that you care to send me so don't be shy and I hope to hear from more of you eventually.

* * *

><p>The Titans were sitting around the table minus Raven when the alarm went off. On the main screen appeared Dr. Light in the process of robbing another bank. The Titans piled into the T-Car and shot of to the scene. Along the way Robin tried to get in contact with Raven, but she wasn't responding. "Dude again, seriously every Saturday since we kicked the Brotherhood's butt she disappears." Beast Boy whined from the back seat while Starfire patted his arm sympathetically.<p>

"Don't worry Beast Boy it's only Dr. Light, besides what Raven does in her off duty hours is up to her." Robin spoke up from the passenger seat although even he couldn't deny his curiosity about Raven's whereabouts. Just as the Titans arrived at the bank Dr. Light ran out and ran into Cyborg's opening car door. He was sent flying back to the bank steps and the bags of money landed in the bank. Picking himself up he sneered and held what might have been a challenging pose on a more dangerous man.

"Ah my old nemeses the Teen Titans, you might have stopped me in the past, but no more. For today I Dr. Light have perfected Light Travel, so long Titans for today Dr. Light travels into eternal infamy." With that he pressed a button on his wrist and disappeared only to reappear on the opposite side of the T-Car. Frantically pushing the button he disappeared once more only to reappear on the sidewalk opposite the bank. He bolted down the street with the Titans in pursuit occasionally pushing the button and traveling a few additional feet.

"I can't get a clear shot," Cyborg said just as Dr. Light travelled a few more feet. They had just enter the park and between the trees and Dr. Light's new gizmo he managed to gain a small lead.

"We need to wrap this up look," Robin indicated the park where a person was watching three kids play in the sandbox. Dr. Light let out a yell of triumph and traveled to just behind the person and grabbing their shoulder Dr. Light let go yelling like a little girl. He threw himself at the Titans babbling his surrender while Raven just stared at them all. Huddling close to her were Melvin, Timmy, Teether, and Bobby.

"Raven, what the heck is going on?" Beast Boy threw up his hands.

"Uh, Mother Raven can we have some ice-cream," Melvin tugged at Raven's pant leg and Raven actually smiled and gave her some money to get them all ice-cream while the four of them ran off Raven turned on her teammates. Today she wore a pair of blacks jeans and a black jean jacket and a white t-shirt, she also had on black sneakers and a black cap which hid her hair.

"Ever since the Brotherhood's defeat it is safer for them and every Saturday I spend one day with them and they've taken to calling me Mother Raven. As for the reason why I'm doing it, it is of no concern." Robin decided that right then would be a good time to drag Dr. Light off to jail and let Raven get back to the kids. Once they were gone the kids and Bobby reappeard with the ice cream.

"Mother Raven why do you spend so much time with us," they all knew the answer, but loved to hear it repeated even more.

"Because you four hold a very special place in my heart," Raven had grown to love the children and Bobby and wanted to make sure that they had as much fun as possible before they had to start worrying about being superheroes. Teether then began yawing and Raven picked him up softly singing a lullaby that had them all drifting off to sleep. Bobby picked up Melvin and Timmy and waited as Raven transported them back to the monastery. Once there Raven carried them all to their rooms and tucked them in. As she tucked in Melvin the little girl quickly sat up.

"I love you mommy," Melvin hugged Raven around the neck and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too sweetie," Raven kissed Melvin's forehead and then pulled the covers up. After giving Bobby a hug she then said good bye to the monks and she returned to Jump City ready for another Saturday with her children.


	13. Strange Bedfellows

Strange Bedfellows

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone this chapter is dedicated to Eagle wolf05 who likes this pairing and I hope that it meets your approval thank you for all your support.<p>

* * *

><p>Raven stared incredulously at Jinx and her cat unable to believe what she had just heard. "Okay explain it to me one more time."<p>

"Alright I was using a ritual to copy your ability to be able to project an energy form of myself when Shadow here," at that point Jinx let out a meow and her cat looked up at her in irritation. "As I was saying Shadow here was playing with a toy and when she pounced after it she disrupted the circle and the next thing I know I'm waking up in Shadow's body and vice-versa."

Raven opened her mouth and shook and before Jinx's very eyes the normally stoic Titans was laughing a deep, genuine belly laugh that lasted for several minutes. "Sorry, sorry just what exactly were you using this ritual for," Raven was finally managing to get control of herself when Jinx's reason sobered her up right quick.

"Oh, not much just the usual, pranks, for the heck of it, spying on you in the shower, watching the clouds, catching the winning baseball, you know the usual stuff."

"Spying on me in the shower is usual," Jinx managed somehow to sheepishly nod and Raven just rested her head on her palm. "You are such a guy sometimes Jinx."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Raven nodded her head, "now I need to get your body undressed." It was amazing just how many facial expressions a cat could adopt if they had a human spirit.

"I… what the… oh Raven, I didn't know you were into furries," Jinx purred.

"One Shadow being in your body does not make her a fury, two you have cat spirit in a human body by magical means, and three keep this up and I'll have you fixed," Raven's casual threat didn't diminish Jinx's attitude.

"I didn't hear you deny the Fury love, I'll be good." The last part came out as a whimper when Raven held up a cell phone. With that Raven tossed Jinx out not wanting to deal with whatever Jinx's mind would come up with while Raven examined her naked body.

"Tell anyone about this and I'll have you fixed as well." Shadow whimpered and in seconds Raven had stripped Jinx's body and began a thorough inspection of it and made sure to go over certain areas several times. Just as she was finishing Raven caught sight of some of Jinx's enhanced ink and an idea came to her. Taking the brush she began to draw upon Jinx's back and when she was done she let Jinx back in.

"Well?"

"No obvious changes, I added something very important to your back so don't go messing with it, it will take a couple of days to gather the materials and prepare to do the ritual again and we'll repeat the process which hopefully we'll get your body back. Now in the mean time what is your favorite color?" Jinx stared at Raven in disbelief and the gothic girl couldn't resist. "What's wrong Jinx, cat got your tongue."

"Oh very funny Raven and why do you want to know my favorite color anyway?"

"Since it will take time to prepare the ritual and seeing as how you can't do it and my own experience with rituals is limited as I prefer to use my own gifts I figured you could teach me about rituals and we could also get to know each other." That was how for the next few days that Jinx and Raven got to know each other. Then the day of the ritual arrived and it went off without a hitch.

"Oh, thank you Raven," Jinx threw herself into Raven's arms and began rubbing up against the taller girl and purring.

"Ah, figured something like this might happen well just come to the tower in a week and I'll see if this is going to be a problem." So a week later Jinx pulled on a pair of short hip-huggers a small tank top and was posing in front of the mirror when she saw the symbol Raven drew on her back half of it peaking over the top of her tight jeans.

* * *

><p>Raven was reading in her room when there came a sudden hammering on her door. Opening it she was confronted by Jinx bent over and sticking her rear at her. "Raven what is this?" Raven casually groped Jinx's rear causing the girl to gasp.<p>

"You rear and it appears to be alright,"

"Well of course it is alright I keep in very good shape see," with that Jinx practically folded herself in half.

"Ah, now that might be a carryover of the spirit sharing… ah, anything else?"

Jinx smirked at Raven's blush, "the symbol."

"Oh, right well it is just to say that you are mine of course," Raven managed to regain control of herself.

"Yours, oh whatever you say mistress," with that Jinx threw herself at Raven and the pair tumbled backwards onto the bed. In a flash the kiss was over and Jinx had disappeared leaving Raven gasping for breath. "Ah, here it is," Jinx emerged from Raven's closet holding up a cat-girl costume and with a flourish she disappeared into the bathroom. Emerging a few minutes later Jinx was the epitome of Raven's most private and personal fantasy. As the two sank back onto the bed they shared very similar thoughts.

_Witches are very strange bedfellows._

_Sorceresses are very strange bedfellows._


	14. Going to the Mattress

Going to the Mattress

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone another request answered, dedicated to Daryl because Daryl is so far the only one to make a request. Anyway I'm brain tired from writing this late at night and from starting work on an ATLA collection titled "High Flying High Jinks", I recommend that one if you like the Avatar Series anyway I'm going to sign off I wish you all a good read.<p>

* * *

><p>Raven was in paradise and loving every minute of it. She had fallen for two sisters who were polar opposites yet each held half of Raven's heart. Starfire was the kind and sweet soul who filled Raven with a sense of joy, peace, and contentment. Blackfire on the other hand was the aggressive, calculating soul that could keep up with Raven's wild side should the need arise. She also participated more eagerly in Raven's hobbies although Starfire did support them.<p>

Now despite being in paradise there was one problem that gnawed at Raven. The bed there were on while fine for one or two people wasn't really suited for three. Trying to sit up proved more of a challenge then she had anticipated as she was sandwiched between the two other world beauties. The two alien princesses groaned at Raven's movement and sat up as well. "Is something wrong Raven," Starfire asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Aside from the fact that your trying to leave this bed without a good morning kiss," Blackfire someone was wide awake already.

"Actually yeah, I've been doing some thinking and don't take this the wrong way, but we need a bigger bed." The situation was too perfect for Blackfire not to take advantage of it.

"Oh, I see suddenly were not good enough for you well if that's how you feel then I am leaving." With that Blackfire gracefully rose from the bed, or she would have if she didn't misjudge the amount of space she and crashed to the floor. Rubbing her bum she growled at the smirk on Raven's face. "Right then you may have a point, now will you please kiss it better," Blackfire actually sniffed and Raven couldn't resist the crocodile tears.

About half an hour later the three were approaching the Mattress Bazaar, in downtown. Blackfire was flying high and it took several minutes for them to drag her down to the ground and every time they let go she just floated back up.

Once landed they took stock of their outfits and hoped for the best, Raven was wearing black slacks with a black button shirt and blood red tie and a pair of black sneakers. Blackfire was also in black wearing a mini skirt and tube top with sandals. Starfire upon seeing all the black pulled out a while dress that fell to just above her knees and was encircled at the waist by a white rope she also had on a pair of white shorts that were almost impossible to see and white sandals.

They scurried from the alley and into the store and the only notice they attracted was because Blackfire and Starfire had hooked their arms around Raven's and practically dragged her into the store. "Well, well, well the Teen Titans I normally don't get such celebrities in hear. Welcome to the Mattress Bazaar we have every kind of bed, rug, pillow, cot, futon, couch and other miscellaneous furniture that you could possibly imagine." A portly section of the wall that spoke with a drawl.

The woman before them filled their vision and she shot a knowing look at the three of them before smiling and motioning them to continue on. Blackfire and Starfire immediately went to see what would fit best while Raven _stayed_ to talk to the woman. "Uh… we need a bed." Raven immediately felt foolish after all they were in a mattress store. However the woman was kind enough not to point that out, out loud anyway.

"Well…" she began casting another look at the two sisters. "We have a variety of love beds some vibrate, rotate, or just sit there but the springs are strong. We also have rugs for the finest harem tents or rooms if you prefer and if you need many beds we provide a bulk discount." The woman smiled at the speechless Raven. "Oh dear me I'm really going to have to clean that window thoroughly, please excuse me." With that the woman left and Raven slowly turned around only to see several people staring through the windows. As soon as she noticed them they rushed the store.

It was chaos as the crowd bombarded Raven with questions. Drawn by the noise Starfire came to investigate. "Raven is everything okay?"

"Your Starfire, oh your hair is so beautiful, what are you guys here for," but before Raven could stop her Starfire answered the last question. "Oh, we needed a bigger mattress so we came here." The crowd fell silent and Blackfire took advantage of the situation.

"Exactly what it means folks, I'm Blackfire and you all know my little sister Starfire who is Raven's girlfriend and what's more…" Blackfire trailed off and grabbed Raven and pulled her into a deep kiss. The crowd squealed, drooled, fainted, and one guy was seen creeping out of the store. Raven managed to slip away while the crowd turned on Starfire and Blackfire.

"I have a recommendation for you deary," the woman reappeared and pointed at a giant bed with a large headrest that contained several shelves and sliding doors to keep things from falling out. Attached at the foot of the bed was a couch which could unfold into another bed, "just in case deary, now you better get them out of here before things get much worse." With that she found that the crowd of fans was being buried in paper as they wrote feverishly hoping not to miss a single thing that Blackfire and Starfire said. To make matters worse Blackfire was asking about fetishes and seemed to be warming up to the idea.

"Okay folks we've got to go I need these too strong, beautiful women to help little old me get our new mattress home, especially if they want a reward." The crowd seemed reluctant to go until Raven reminded them that she had a demonic side. Smiling after the crowd she clung to the sisters' arms and demanded to be carried to bed. So the two did as they were command and between them they managed to move the monster size bed out of the back and flew it towards Titan's tower while Raven lay upon the bed watching the clouds go by.

Once there they came across another problem how to get it inside, after about half an hour of watching the two beauties glistening with sweat Raven transported herself and the bed into her room which was the only room big enough to hold it. Raven waved cheerfully as Blackfire entered the room with Starfire giggling all the way. Later that night Starfire and Raven tested out the bed while Blackfire tested out the couch bed in what Raven hoped would teach Blackfire that when Raven bit back she bit back hard.

The next morning the newspaper headlines went on and on about the relationship between Starfire, Raven, and Blackfire. So desperate for something to do and because Blackfire suggested it they taught her about fetishes the practical way and they tested how well the bed would hold up to having three people _on _it.


	15. A Choice Reward

A Choice Reward

* * *

><p>A.N. Again to Daryl may you find this tale simple yet elegant, bare but beautiful, I present the date promised to Raven at the end of One Choice II. May you all enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Terra fidgeted in the white dress she wore unused to such things preferring the simplicity of shorts or pants as they let a person move freely. She also secretly hated that she lacked the <em>assets<em> necessary to fill out the dress with. She was sure that Raven would look hot in whatever she wore as Raven was one hot mama. For one instant Terra was reduced to the level of a hormone challenged guy as she imagined Raven's _assets_ in a tight, little dress.

"Don't worry you look amazing just the way you are." Terra was snapped out of her dream only to be thrown right back into it as Raven appeared in a black dress with a low neckline and slits up the side that made Raven's long legs seem to go on forever. "Like what you see," Raven laughed lightly as she closed Terra's jaw and stopped Terra from flooding the tower.

"You look very se… beautiful Raven," Terra said as she slowly emerged from her stupor.

"Thank you now where are we going?" Raven looked adorable with her head tilted to the side that Terra nearly went blind from the cuteness. Shaking it off Terra forced herself to focus on the date and not jumping Raven there and now.

"It's a surprise," Terra said leading Raven out of the tower and to Raven's surprise Terra managed to form a platform of earth with a throne like chair at one end facing away from the rest of the platform. Terra led Raven to the seat and placed a cushion upon it then gently lowered Raven to the seat. "Comfy your majesty," Terra grinned and curtsied to _Queen _Raven.

"Yes, this pleases us," Raven said playing along, "now let us be gone."

"As you command my lady," Terra then moved behind the throne and soon had the platform flying over Jump City at a leisurely pace. With a gentle thud the platform settled down unto a rooftop garden staring in wonder the throne suddenly turned and faced a table with Terra seated on the opposite side in a smaller chair. "Welcome my queen to the Floral Paradise,"

"How…" Raven could hardly believe that Terra had gotten them a _table_ at the Floral Paradise one of the most elegant restaurants in Jump City. It was literally a roof top garden with decorative tables and chairs in quite nooks on the roof tops it was only open late spring through early fall.

"I used the Titan name of course and explained what I wanted. The waitress was only to happy to get us a table, ah here she comes now." A young woman appeared and smiled deeply at the two. After the usual request for drinks they decided on their meals right then and there. Terra ordered a fish platter while Raven chose a steak. With that the waitress left and left the two to the usual small talk about whatever came to mind. When the waitress returned they accepted their meals and consumed them in understanding silence. When they were done with their exquisite meals Terra surprisingly turned down desert.

"What are you up to," Raven cocked an eyebrow at the iron stomach across from her.

"The night is still young," and as if that had been a cue an unseen orchestra began a slow stately tune. "Care to dance," the young geomancer held out her hand and Raven let Terra pull her to her feet and lead the dance. For a girl who had been on the run most of her life she was a surprisingly good dancer. They lost track of the time staring into each others eyes and only parted when the clock struck midnight. Terra then ended the dance and returned to the platform and sat upon the throne and placed Raven in her lap. With but a thought the young woman sent the platform flying back to Titan Tower.

"Is the platform going to turn back to mud if we don't get home by the final stroke of midnight?" Raven smiled and then frowned as Terra simply smiled mysteriously down at her. Raven would have been vexed if not for the calming waves of love Terra was projecting for Raven and the hand stroking her hair was nice too.

Once they were back at Titans Tower Terra stood up still holding Raven and proceeded to their bedroom. Once there Raven was rendered speechless at the sight of the lit candles around the room, the scent of incense in the air, the sound of a hauntingly beautiful orchestra, the feel of her silk sheets covered with red rose petals, and the taste of Terra's mouth and velvet tongue.

To Raven this was paradise and a choice reward for her for letting Terra choose their date, who knew that the girl could be so romantic. The sudden cold wind assaulting her bare flesh made Raven open her eyes to an equally nude Terra who looked at Raven with her eyes afire with the unasked question.

Raven nodded her head and with that the Terra leaned in and kissed Raven again and again and the rest of the evening past in a haze of love.


	16. The Raven, the Robin, and the Kitten

The Raven, the Robin, and the Kitten

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone this is my first attempt at first person writing so I would like to know how I did, speaking of knowing how I did I am going to take a bit longer to load the next chapter as I am moving on to try to tackle the villans next. I don't know how long it will take but reviews could make it go faster. This is not a hostage situation I mearly need some time to puzzle out the best approach for the hero, villan interactions. I will write these stories eventually, but if I feel that there is signifcant encouragment i will work harder to bring them to you. So please review and have a good read.<p>

Oh and by the way I don't mean just my two favorite reviewers, Eagle wolf05 and Daryl, giving their usual encouragement. I've come to expect that from them I mean all the others out there who read silently. One button a few words and your name shall live on forever in these tales. Literraly I will write out a special thanks section to all who are kind enoug to review. Ta Ta for now.

* * *

><p>Okay imagine fighting a man with a spider's body for a head and the worst thing is that the guy's spider legs are long enough to reach the ground so it looks like a spider wearing a human body. Actually that might be the second worse thing apparently he also has a paralyses venom and I've been spending the last several minutes researching and creating an antidote.<p>

Fortunately the antidote is in the form of a scent so I just held it under Robin's nose and waited for him to regain control of his body. "Thanks Raven," Robin said stretching after his enforced immobility.

"Don't mention it and when we fight him again I'll have more antidote ready," which reminds me I need more ingredients.

"I don't know what we would do without you Raven," and there is that smile I've come to grow fond of.

"You would all be subject to the mercy of the villain of the week, which is why you made me second in command after all." Oh, I do have a sense of humor, but the vast majority of events in my life haven't been very funny.

"Oh, I think we could get along just fine without you," he smirked at me and figured he won, hah all he did was give me the opening I needed.

"Says the _boy _blunder who was paralyzed not five seconds ago." He opened his mouth out of reflex, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Ah sweet victory almost as good as Cyborg's waffles. Before I could take advantage of the moment however a blond bimbo appeared on the screen with a bimbo like phrase of _Robbie Poo_.

If she wasn't threatening to destroy the entire city with a swarm of moths, that even now were eating the bridge despite the other's best efforts, I would have laughed until I cried at the look on Robin's face. Eventually I decided that we needed a private talk and excusing us I dragged Robin into the hall.

Robin just leaned against the wall and I looked away from him tore between saving the city and ripping that blond bimbo bitch apart from thinking that she could just walk up and claim Robin, that was my job. At that thought I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, sure I liked Robin he was a good guy who knew what the world was like.

We also had a lot in common, but I'm pretty sure that he and Starfire have a thing going and I do have to admire Robin's taste in women. I mean if I was a guy or gay I would defiantly try to date Starfire, anyway Robin finally seemed to reach a decision.

"I'm going on the date," I roll my eyes at the obvious answer after all this is, I-can't-put-down-the-world-for-even-a-second-Robin. We then go in and inform Kitten of the date and she nearly made my eardrums burst with that horrible squealing and Robin tried to pick out a standard tuxedo. Of course I stepped in too save him from himself as a _true_ friend would, by laughing my ass off at his choice.

It was kind of sad though that I had to pick out his outfit for him, but in the end he wore a black suit with a blood red cravat. I of course went in a little black dress with a low neckline and a slit up the side that showed off my legs and let me run if that was necessary. I of course was wearing a pair of silk black boxers as I wasn't going to let anyone see my panties, I do have my dignity after all. When we arrived Kitten showed up in a pink limo wearing a pink dress and I nearly threw up at all the pink.

"_Come on Raven pink is my favorite color,"_ Happy's voice echoed in my head and I scowled at that stupid emotions' obsession with pink. I am Raven and I make villains shit themselves when they see me and beg to be taken to jail. Anyway while rest of the Titans tracked down Kitten's father Killer Moth I sat in a chair and tried not to laugh as Robin alternated dancing with Kitten and contacting the team every five minutes for a progress report.

Eventually I guess they found him and must have beaten him because Robin backed up and smirked at Kitten. I leaned forward ready to watch Robin tear into the stupid air head. "Sorry Kitten dates over." To our surprise Kitten just grinned evilly and pulled out a switch.

"Oh, no Robbie Poo I'm the one controlling the moths and no one turns down Kitten!" She shouted and pressed the button and I knew that we were in trouble if those moths were set lose. To make matters worse spider boy appeared on the ship, turns out he was Kitten's ex-boyfriend Fang, real imaginative no wonder they were dating, anyway he had been robbing jewelry stores to get Kitten presents.

As Robin and Fang began fighting Kitten said the most bimbo-ish thing she could that finally caused my self-control to snap. "There fighting over me,"

I tapped her on the shoulders, "they are not fighting over you," and with that I socked Kitten right in the gut and then backhanded her into the punch bowl. I then calmly smashed the switch under my heel and watched Robin kick Fang's, another eye roll, ass and dusted himself off. As the two were lead away two spotlights flicked on and Robin and I jumped back to back into combat positions out of reflex.

"This year our Prom King and Queen are Robin and Raven," and with that the spotlights hit us and we both blinked in surprise.

"I guess I still have one more dance in me,"

"What about you and Starfire?"

"Oh, it's nothing I do like her, but I prefer woman like you, dark, deadly, and beautiful."

I decided at that point that Robin wasn't such a bad guy and decided to give him some incentive for more dances. I grabbed him by the back of his head and kissed him. Several bits of furniture were broken, but I didn't care. "Did I say one dance I meant as many as you want."

"Good boy," I patted him on the head and then took stock of the damages, "I think though that I'm going to need practice controlling my emotions in extreme situations, care to help me."

"Of course whatever you say," I patted him on the head again we danced for a good long while and I could tell that Robin enjoyed it. It was a perfect end to a perfect evening.


	17. The Things I do for this City

The Things I do for this City

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone this chap. is deciated to an alright chap by the name of Cool Bubblegum who knows that by speaking what is on one's mind then one has helped to spread enlightenment so I have one question for the rest of you, where's yours anyway I hope you all enjoy this latest tale. Seriously any questions you have let me know and I will answer them. In fact I will answer one for free, I am most likely insane.<p>

* * *

><p>"I want Ravie-Poo to take me to the prom or I'll let my daddy's moths destroy the city," Ravie-Poo, Ravie-Poo those damming words filled my mind as my body shut down and the vial of antidote fell out of my numb hands. Fortunately Robin managed to catch the vial and smirking he held it under my nose until I regained my senses. Of course as soon as I did I was ready to tear that thing apart with my bare hands. Robin must have sensed my temper because he started dragging me out of the room.<p>

"Were going to need a minute here," as soon as the door was closed I started cursing in every language I knew and Robin just leaned against the wall watching me obviously impressed. Of course he was most likely impressed by my language skills rather than my vocabulary. If the others could see me now they would be shocked. Robin and I were almost as close as Twins so we had almost no secrets from each other. Cyborg on the other hand would have washed my mouth out with soap if he could heard his little sister now.

"No, No way in all the hells am I going to take that blond bimbo bitch to anything much less a prom. There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind either Robin so don't even try it. Between going on a date with her and the city's destruction it's not really a hard choice." That was how I found myself standing on the docks wearing a black dress with a low neckline and a slit up the side for my legs. "I hate you so much," I hissed at Robin's oh so removable head.

"I love you too Raven," he had the nerve to smirk at me, me Raven of the Teen Titans who when fully unleashed had the power to make villains surrender and shit themselves in fear. Robin was fortunate that I like being second in command and not team leader or he would have been touring the bottom of the bay in a new pair of cement shoes. At that point Kitten arrived and how did I know it was her. Well not many people are blind enough to arrive in a pink limo wearing a pink dress and corsage.

_"I like Pink,"_ I could just hear the pout in Happy's voice and I forced myself not to enter my mind and kill the stupid emotion with its stupid obsession with that stupid color. Instead I screwed my face up into a calm neutral mask that was nearly shattered when Kitten had the nerve to loudly declare that I was her date and then hugged me. On second thought the hug wasn't so bad compared to the fact that she buried her face in my chest and groped my ass. She did seem surprised that I was wearing silk boxers, but I wasn't going to let anyone she my panties in this dress I do have my dignity.

She merely fawned over me some more and I was ready to flash fry the closet dweller when Robin held up the slave for a month contract that we had signed. Robin had oh so graciously, and oh so predictably, signed himself over to me for one month if I would escort Kitten to the prom. The things I do for this city. "Oh Raven you look ravishing tonight," could she be any more obvious.

"Thanks so do you," the words were a pain to say, but at least she wasn't totally blind. I am aware that I am considered hot by many people and my body is in excellent condition accented by the leotards I usually wear. The worst part was yet to come of course despite my insistence that I don't dance she dragged me onto the dance floor anyway.

Fortunately and unfortunately her face was buried in my neck so she couldn't see my frant… ah, perfectly reasonable pleadin… ah, questioning gazes I shot at Robin only every five minutes or so. Every time he shook his head I swear that stupid smirk grew bigger and I was ready to tear his lips off and feed them to him after what seemed like hours when the best thing possible happened.

Robin had just gotten another update and putting on an expression of great suffering he looked at me and slowly nodded his head. I pulled away from Kitten so fast that she danced with my dust cloud for a little while longer when she realized that I was gone. "Sorry Kitten date's over." I really need to stop channeling Robin's superiority complex at times like these as Kitten pulled a switch out of her corsage, fuck me sideways.

"No one dumps Kitten Ravie-Poo or we could skip straight to the kissing," with that she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. I nearly decked her when half-man showed up, I did wonder though how he got a t-shirt over that giant spider head of his when Kitten shrieked in my ear. "Fang!"

"Kitten," oh so he can speak normally which is weird considering he has pincers jutting out of his mouth! Turns out that he had been robbing jewelry stores in order to bribe Kitten into taking him back and she had apparently wanted to date me to get back at him. Well me and Robin didn't appreciated our city being threatened or being used so sharing identical evil grins I put the first phase of our plan into action.

"Sorry pal she's with me," I told Fang and then proceeded to French Kiss Kitten and to my surprise it wasn't half-bad, the things I do for this city. Then while Kitten stood in her happy place, _"dam it Happy stop shaping my thoughts," _I heard a ghost of a giggle and a sense of someone pretending to be an airplane. I would kill Happy later, Robin then kicked Fang's ass and the police showed up to haul away a comatose Kitten and a leg-cuffed spider.

"Well Slave take me home," Robin gulped at my evil grin and his thoughts came across loud and clear, _the things I do for this city_, oh yeah I still got it.

Killer Moth and Fang watched slightly disturbed at Kitten's empty, for her anyway, gaze when her sudden sigh made both of them jump. Well Fang jumped and Killer Moth was just kind of stuck there. "That was amazing I need to threaten the city for often," Killer Moth and Fang sweat dropped at Kitten's insanity and knowing that they had no choice, but to follow her.


	18. Minds Aflame

Minds Aflame

* * *

><p>Brother Blood sauntered through the halls of Titan's East Tower with not a care in the world. Okay strike that he did have one care to control the Titans West and East and find out just how Cyborg was able to resist his mind control. Blood had studied his blueprints, offered Cyborg exactly what he desired and even modified his own body with cybernetic enhancements and he still didn't know how Cyborg resisted him. Soon though he would know and then nothing would be able to stop him.<p>

At first Blood had planned to seize control of the Titans East and use them defeat their counter parts, but then a deliciously evil idea had come to him. He would hunt down and capture the Titans one by one. After all two of the Titans were former students of his who had resisted his control and most of the rest had defeated him before. Revenge was oh so very sweet and when he was done toying with them he would turn them to crime and have them ransack the very cities they were sworn to protect.

Currently he had all the Titans East under his control and the only remaining Titans West were Raven and his former protégé Cyborg. Obviously he wanted to save Cyborg for last and to present him with his teammates bound and under his command. Raven was his current target and he believed that he could crush her despite her mental prowess. Speaking of which she appeared before him and using his heightened speed he struck before she could react.

He found himself standing upon a slab of rock in a sea of blackness yet everything was clearly visible as if it was midday. It seemed appropriate for the controlled Titans simply yet effective. Stepping forward a rocky path rises up, yes clearly simple yet effective. As he walked he watched the Ravens in the trees and gave them a wide berth, something about them just set his hair on end. He then came across an archway and walked through it and found himself admist a field of flowers and a pink sky. The only thing with more pink in it was Raven standing in front of him now. Wait a minute, Raven in pink! Looking down he confirmed the impossible sight was actually in front of him.

"Hey yah, I'm Happy," she actually sounded cheerful as she dug a finger into each cheek and grinned broadly up at him. Blood's mind whirled and he realized just how much control Raven must have over her mind if she could divided her emotions like this, even he hadn't been able to achieve that level of control. Quickly pushing aside the feelings of worry he calmed himself with the thought that he could take her, strong mental control or no.

"Hello there I was just wondering little one if you can tell me how to get out of here." He forced himself to be as close to her level of cheerfulness as he could without getting a sugar high.

"The Forbidden Door of course, it's that way." She pointed to a spot over her shoulder and he patted her on the head, then thanking here he left. As soon as he was gone she stuck her tongue out at him. After passing through another arch he found himself in a maze and with another emotion equally annoying as Happy, Timid. Walking through the maze he settled for ignoring her as best as he cound and when they finally made it out he was overjoyed to fight the guardian. Thanks to his new body he easily defeated the guardian and without the help of Bravery who was kicking the ground in anger a short distance away clearly upset about missing the fight.

Stalking forward he came to the Forbidden Door and the ever vigilant Anger who watched the door for even the slightest cracks to appear. Before Blood could even speak however, Anger spoke still facing the door. "You were a fool to come here old man. Raven is more powerful than you know." As Anger spoke the other emotions appeared and surrounded Blood. Sneering he made ready to destroy Raven's emotions when Anger turned towards him and he paled under the intense four red eye gaze. Raven had demon blood in her.

That revelation however came too late as a familiar presence appeared behind him and standing there calmly was Raven herself. Every emotion immediately poured into her, even Anger, and before his eyes she swelled in size and growls out him in a thunderous voice. "Get out of my mind." With that she sent a beam of dark energy towards him and he leapt towards the door as the explosion tore apart the spot where he had just stood.

Hitting the ground he looked up into the familiar hallway and sneered and then frowned when he saw that Raven had disappeared. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't in Titans Tower East anymore and he wasn't alone. From every doorway memories streamed towards him, his memoires, his memoires on fire. Instantly everything was coated in flames and now the white Raven while human sized, yet still radiating that aura of power appeared behind him once more. "Impossible this is my mind,"

"I am half demon and no mortal is strong enough to face me in my mind especially not one as weak as you. All attack and no defense leaves you remarkably vulnerable and this is the last mistake you will ever make." Blood could feel his mind boiling from the flames and his body collapsed to the floor of Titans Tower East. Drool poured out of his mouth as he stared blankly at the wall while Raven floated above him.

"Raven," Cyborg stared at his little sister in shock and she slowly floated over to him.

"I am half-demon and that greatly amplifies my will." Raven stated as if she was explaing that the sun rose in the East and too her she was, pretty much.

"So anyone with a strong enough will can resist him," Cyborg spoke to himself as the pieces started to fall into place. "I guess I already had everything I needed and Blood couldn't make me a man because I already was one." Raven smiled at her big brother and he returned it before pulling her into a hug and then they both went out to find their teammates.

Blood continued to stare blankly at the wall and later in the hospital and that is all he would ever do for the rest of his life. To those who looked beyond the blank gaze however, they would see the eternal flames and Blood being hounded by his worst memories for all eternity.


	19. Forgiving a Rock

Forgiving a Rock

* * *

><p>Raven stood in front of the statue of Terra and just stared at her former friend. Raven's powers were very strong especially since the defeat of her father and she could sense exactly what caused Terra's petrifaction. Terra herself had created it and the waves of sadness and regret pouring off of it lead Raven to conclude that Terra had feared losing control of her powers to someone or something again and has sealed them away.<p>

She did have one idea of how to draw Terra from the shell and she hoped that it would work. Lowering herself to the ground Raven sat crossed legged and stared up at the statue's unseeing eyes. "I hope that you can hear this Terra," Raven muttered before clearing her throat and speaking with more strength. "I've got to admit Terra in your time with us you have committed many horrible things and many wonderful things as well."

"To start with was the day we took you in and gave you a home. We watched over you and in the end you left when you thought that Beast Boy had betrayed your secret. About that I don't know if it will make you feel better, but Beast Boy did not betray you. Robin, being the detective that he was, stumbled across your secret and was unaware that it was supposed to be a secret. I have to admit though you were both right and wrong to leave. You must have complete trust in order to work with others however you should have gotten the whole story first."

Raven blinked up at the statue and could have sworn that the corner of the statue's mouth had curved upward into a smile. Blaming it on her angle of view Raven dismissed it and continued on.

"Then you left and eventually returned and we all missed you a great deal especially m… my friends. Your level of control was impressive however your sudden desire to join the team was a bit odd. Then Slade attacked the Tower and you helped us stop him and we allowed you to join. I even let you keep the secret I knew you carried out of respect."

The statue now seemed to have an expression of pain and sadness across its face and Raven rubbed her eyes and when she looked again the statue was as neutral as it had been before.

"Then came the day that you betrayed us and left us open to attack. Finally you attempted to kill us and thus pave the way for Slade to seize the city. However you could have killed us and you didn't. Then when we confronted you, you were filled with regret and didn't want to fight us. After all that you accepted your fate in the end and sacrificed yourself to save the city."

Now Raven felt the beginning of tears in her own eyes and her anger surged.

"How could you be so selfish, didn't we… I matter to you. I thought that we had something special. We've both been outcast and knew what it was like to be alone never trusting anyone. You left me! You left me all alone again just like the first and second time. Oh Terra I… I… I wanted to say thank you for all that you have done and I forgive you and I miss you."

There was no mistaking it this time the statue had a cross between great pain and happiness across its face and before Raven's startled eyes the statue crumbled. "Terra!" Raven leapt forward and grasped at the rock dust only to pull out the silver necklace she had gotten Terra. Fumbling at her neck Raven seized her own silver necklace and she joined the two halves of the one heart together. Raven didn't know how long she knelt there when she felt two hands encircle her in a comforting and familiar embrace. "Terra!"

"Shh, Raven it's alright I'm here, shh it's alright." Terra held the sobbing Raven close to her and gently stroked the girl's hair while whispering soothingly to her. That statue wasn't me Raven I couldn't bear to face the others and you especially after what I did too you. I've been waiting for you to visit this place so I could know if you would ever forgive me."

"What… what would you have done if I had not forgiven you?" Raven was slowly but surely gaining control of herself again.

"I would have left your life forever and never bothered you again. I couldn't face you so I made this statue and hoped that you would say whatever you wanted to say so I could know if there was ever a chance to make up for what I did."

"I want you back that will be enough for me just to have you back."

"I want to come back Raven, but the others…"

"Screw them I don't care either you come back with me or I'll go with you. I can't lose you again Terra I just can't. It hurts too much to let you go now that I have you back." Terra then leaned in and kissed Raven and as Raven returned it she also transported them to the tower and straight into the living room where by lucky coincidence the other Titans were all gathered.

The Titans leapt too their feet as Raven appeared with Terra and the two were still connected by their lips. They were torn between embracing Terra and driving her off when Raven turned to face them and her expression quelled any current protest. She then explained everything that had happened in the cave and had been going on while Terra had stayed with them.

Then she reached the heart of the matter and delivered her ultimatum that either Terra joined them or she would join Terra. Everyone had missed Terra terribly especially after she gave her _life_ to save the city and they welcomed her back a bit reluctantly, but they would soon overcome that and forgive Terra of all she had done.


	20. Unconventional Fellows

Unconventional Fellows

* * *

><p>A.N. Hey everyone happy twentith chapter-versery. In honor of my current longest collection I'm going to sleep like there's no tomorrow. Maybe I should stop posting late at night ah well. Anyway I just wanted to thank everyone for their various bits of support I hope you are all enjoying yourselfs. Peace out!<p>

* * *

><p>Control Freak pulled down his broad brimmed hat as he walked past the security guards hired to watch over the anime and manga convention. He grunted an apology when he bumped into someone and looking up his gaze was riveted on a lock of lilac hair that had escaped the white hat it was under, "Raven!" One second he was standing there and the next he found himself shoved up against an empty corner next to a poster of the newest manga and anime Tech and Magic.<p>

"Keep it down will you are you trying to get me noticed. What are you doing here anyway?" Raven hissed making sure that no one was nearby and looking their way. While Raven searched Control Freak searched Raven. She was wearing a pair of loose black jeans held up by a belt and was also wearing a black hoody. The clothing was loose enough that he could see the neck of her leotard and was probably easily to remove if a call came in.

The irony of their chosen costumes was not lost on Control Freak especially since the poster was right next to them. Raven resembled Crow who was a street raised sorceress and Control Freak resembled A.I. a junk collector with a talent for creating and controlling tech. However a crucial fact really sank in as he watched Raven glance at the poster and readjust her outfit unconsciously. "You're a geek arent' you,"

"Duh, I wouldn't be here otherwise and you can thank Beast Boy for getting me hooked on this stuff. Now why are you here especially after what happened last time." Control Freak cringed at the mention of the video game convention several months ago.

"Hey it wasn't my fault that Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy showed up, I just panicked." Raven nearly laughed out loud as Control Freak threw his hands up. "Anyway I transferred some of my money to the convention hall for repairs and replacements. So as long as I come in something of a disguise they let me wander about as much as I want.

"Your own money, huh, and why A.I." Raven made sure her voice was dripping with sarcasm and was rewarded when Control Freak huffed and crossed his arms.

"First off yes my own money, honestly when was the last time I robbed a bank. I work tech-support for many of the companies in Jump city and sometimes as a software engineer or in extreme cases as a hardware repairman. As for the A.I. outfit I think it suits me that and it was this or an Aloha Kitten costume and there is no way I will ever wear that." He shuddered at the though and Raven despite her love of _cats_ had to agree with him about that.

"So you have an honest job and are self-supporting congratulations A.I. I am proud to call you my new best friend."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Don't mention it as for why well if the costume fits and saying Control Freak every time we speak is annoying, not to mention a bitch to write." A.I.'s ears twitched as Raven mumbled that last bit.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing as for the reasons of being my new B.F.F. well you have a job and can support yourself, you really don't make a good villain, and finally…" Raven held up her fist and coated it with her energy and let some flow into her eyes as well.

"Right, always glad to make a new B.F.F." A.I. sweat dropped and that he would ever admit it out loud, but he was getting tired of prison food. He couldn't prove it but he knew that the prison food was evolving.

"See your even tired of the prison food."

"How did you… never mind it's you so Crow where to first." Crow raised an eyebrow at the nickname, however an eye for an eye. So the two began wandering around to the many different booths in the convention hall and even took a while to see a preview of Tech and Magic. They laughed and cried, screamed and nosebleed and then finally the preview came on and they sank back into their seats to enjoy the show.

Tucked away in a corner of the convention hall A.I. watched as Crow placed the outfit she had just bought into her bag. A.I. was a bit surprised at the cat ears and tail however he decided it would be wiser to keep his mouth shut. "So Crow does Princess Red know you're a geek?"

"Once again duh, I mean she is my girlfriend and we're very open about our relationship, you hungry?" A.I. blinked at the sudden change in topic, but he was never one to turn down free food, unless it was prison food.

"Uh, yeah actually I am,"

"Good then were going to the Nest," _and three, two, one…_ Crow began the mental countdown and right on cue.

"Oh, no! No way am I going near Beast, Tech, or Simon(1) they'll kill me. I thought that you wanted to keep this a secret anyway." A.I. thought he had Crow when she smirked down at him, dang he just couldn't catch a break.

"Nice try, but you know my Princess she'll just insist on wearing the costume I got her in the Nest and the others will pick up the truth pretty quickly so I might as well get it all out in the open now so I can do damage control as needed. Also I promise I won't let them kill you too much." A.I. sighed and knew that this was Crow's polite way of telling him he had no choice.

"All right if your sure…" the words were hardly out of his mouth when Crow teleported him to her Nest and lucky him her Nest mates were all in the living room where they appeared. Fortunately Crow managed to stop the boys from killing A.I. while Red waited patiently knowing that Raven would have a reason and explanation. When Crow presented the costume of course Red took off to go change.

Crow then informed the others of the change in A.I.'s hobby and what was going to happen if certain things happened to the certain individual who was crouched behind Raven clutching the back of her hoody in terror.

Another fortunate moment occurred when Red reappeared wearing her new costume and the boys couldn't find the brain capacity to argue anymore. Crow had to fight the urge to jump Princess Red then and there. Dinner was an interesting affair and then Beast Boy made the mistake of talking. "So let me get this straight Raven you're a geek and Control Freak is a tech. Man you two are really un-_convention_-al fellows." Beast laughed at his own lame joke and then found himself enduring a familiar sensation and as he neared the ocean he called out. "Dude again!"

"Every once in a while we have to take steps to make sure he doesn't drive us all insane. Plus it's time for his bath of the week, just because he is an animal doesn't mean he has to smell like one." Crow answered A.I.'s unasked question and taking in the calm dinners he simply returned to his meal. Beast was right about Crow and A.I. being unconventional fellows though and this lead to an unconventional friendship which would include everyone in the nest plus A.I.

* * *

><p>1 Simon Says-Robin's control issues<p> 


	21. You've Got Some Explaining To Do

You've Got Some Explaining To Do

Hey all another dedication to Eagle wolf05 and the wonderful effects of video games upon the thought process. Hope you all enjoy another tale of the Raven.

* * *

><p>Raven is a unique individual and is able to do things most normal people could never do. Still there are just some situations that are universally impossible and Raven has somehow managed to do one of those universally impossible things.<p>

* * *

><p>Blackfire retched into the toilet in her bathroom at the tower and wondered if she was catching Starfire's bug. It had been four days since Starfire had woken up and started throwing up and she was switching between being unable to eat and requesting the most unusual food in existence. They were all lucky Raven was there as no matter how ridiculous Starfire's requests were Raven was always able to supply them.<p>

Of course Blackfire was the luckiest of them all as Raven was her girlfriend and as she finished retching she was overcome for an urge for tacos filled with spaghetti and dipped in butter. Suddenly Blackfire froze and rushed to her bookshelf. Unlike Starfire who had been forced to Earth Blackfire had come willingly and therefore had the opportunity to study up on Earth culture.

After a few moments of digging Blackfire pulled out her medical dictionary and flipped through until she found what she was searching for, "oh you have got to be kidding me,"

Starfire moaned as someone hammered on her door glancing at the clock she saw that it was already nine. She slowly got out of bed and crossed the room to the door. "Sister what is it?" Starfire rubbed at her eyes with one hand while the other supported her against the doorframe. Blackfire surprised Starfire by pushing her into the room and locking the door.

"Listen Starfire I know that this is sudden, but you have to trust me."

"Of course sister I trust you after all you served your second sentence on the Centauri Moons fully and then came to us for a trial period and have been loyal to the Titans ever since."

"Good, now Starfire have you been intimate with anyone recently?"

* * *

><p>Raven was sitting on the couch enjoying a cup of herbal tea while the boys were arguing over breakfast as usual when Starfire and Blackfire entered the living room. "Raven you've got some explaining to do." Blackfire said as she dragged Starfire in front of Raven. Before Raven could say anything Blackfire held up four pregnancy tests all positive.<p>

"Starfire your pregnant," Raven squeaked and the boys stared slack jawed in shock.

"That's not all as two of these test are mine," Blackfire continued and Raven sweat dropped. "Now start talking,"

"I love both of you, but I was afraid it would tear apart the team if we tried to work out a way to share me especially since you two are sisters. Starfire you make me feel so happy and give me a sense of peace. Blackfire you share many things in common with me and we have a close bond. I'm sorry I lied, but I can't let either of you go I know it's selfish of me, but I just can't and I don't know why I can't choose between you."

"We will be discussing the relationship sharing later and in more private circumstances. Now we come to the big question how the heck are we pregnant when we are all girls."

"Well you all know that a couple weeks ago was my twenty-first birthday and we got some liquor to celebrate and while I was _lightly_ indulging I believe my demonic half rose up and assumed control for a few days as I will admit my memories of the couple of days after my birthday are vague. Now demons are focused mostly on base instincts and my desire to be with you must have caused the demon to rise up and bring us together by planting the seeds to start a family that would be the catalyst to bring us all closer together."

Raven was panting slightly after saying all of that very fast and everyone blinked in shock at what Raven had just said. "Well I think that having a family with you Raven love would be a joyous thing," Starfire's warm smile made Raven's heart melt and Blackfire found herself nodding her head in agreement.

"Well my little sis is right and just to clear the air between us is there anything else you want or need to say?" Blackfire asked and Raven hesitated a moment before nodding her head.

"Yes I do remember a few things about those days after my birthday and I have to say that I would love someone who was like me a loner and runner by choice because our powers never left us much chance to stay and put down roots. Also anyone who understood what it is like to be a magic user and having to deal with people who are against it, they too would have my heart."

Blackfire opened her mouth to ask what Raven was talking about when the doors slid open and Terra and Jinx stood in the doorway. As soon as they saw Raven Jinx called across the room, "Raven you've got some explaining to do." Everyone stared at Raven in shock and Beast fell to his knees and threw his arms into the air.

"Four girls, Raven gets four girls and I can't even get one," Everyone of course was too busy staring at a blushing fidgeting Raven to pay Beast any mind.


End file.
